You Took My Heart
by Ms-Ravenheart
Summary: No longer just a Bamon One-Shot. Damon messed with Bonnie's heart and mind, so she runs off to her safe place. What happens when Damon finally finds her? And can he win her back in a week? Cue humor, drama and vampires in swimming trunks.
1. You Took My Heart

You took my heart.

Bamon one-shot. It's my first fic/one-shot so i hope you like it. It's .V. Dark in this bit and you may hate B a bit first but she gets better i promise!

Basicly, Bonnie and Damon had a thing, Damon runs off to Elena's clicky fingers, Bonnie gets with Stefan to make him jealous and now their cheating with each other. complicated much? lol!

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or Damon…*sigh*

Song by Pepper & Piano. Check it out, it's short but sweet.

Oh, and i do hope you review :)

* * *

_When i was young,  
I took a chance on life,_

He was different. Dangerous. Exciting. He was the intriguing bad boy, the idiopraxist prince of darkness. I knew he could hurt me, I knew he could leave me but that only made me want him more. Our banter was like foreplay to me and one day I just couldn't help myself. When I look back, I feel disgusted at how I just… _THREW_ myself at him. How very 'Un-Bonnie' of me but hey, he seemed to like it. He seemed to like it _VERY_ much. That night; I lost my virginity against the wall of the mystic grille alley. Classy. But at the time, I'd never felt more alive.

_When i was young,  
I stayed up most nights,_

I can still feel him on my skin, touching my body, his breath on my neck. I thought I could handle it; it was meant to be a bit of fun, for both of us. It was supposed to help me work off my tension and him… well, I was free blood probably, willing body. I slept with him a good couple of times after that, for three months I think? I sometimes wonder whether we did it because we both felt like second best all the time or if I was just some new toy to play with. It was round that time I started to feel more for him, but why tell him? He'd have only laughed in my face.

_Nobody knows, and nobody cares  
You took my __heart__, you took my heart_

But then, disaster happened. Stefan made Elena choose. And she chose Damon. I think you can guess what happened next. My heart shattered like a broken mirror that day, and I've still not found all the pieces yet. I think setting fire to his room while he was sleeping may have melted them some-what. What did he do? He laughed and said he was a "bad influence".

_Moving down the empty, cobbled stairway  
Looking out__, for a friendly face to see me,_

I hate him. I do. It's just that… My hatred is out weighted by my lust for him. My friends can't help me; they've never known what was happening between us, as neither of us said anything to them. So when I see him everyday in public, and he just _SMIRKS_ that horrid, shit-eating smirk of his I can't help but hope… will he come back to me?

_Cause nobody knows and nobody cares  
You took my heart, you took my heart_

So when Stefan kissed me that night, and I saw Damon glaring at us, of _COURSE_ I kissed him back. Of _COURSE_ I slept with him. Just to make Damon hurt, to see his reaction, to hope that I could injure him in some way.

Needless to say; it kinda worked.

He ambushed me leaving the grille, threw me at the wall in the alleyway, kissed me passionately and told me if I ever touched his brother like that again he'd snap my neck and drain me dry.

And for some sick, twisted reason it _REALLY_ turned me on.

So now, I'm fucking him behind both Elena's and Stefan's back. Daily.

I should be sickened by myself, old 'Bonnie' would be, but I can't bring myself to feel it. I enjoy it too much.

Hey, I maybe Love's bitch, but at least I'm not delusional. I just want my heart back.

* * *

Reviews equal love. Bamon Love ;)


	2. Folly

Hi! Well, first off THANK YOU SOOOOOO much for reviews and love (much love to the reviewers), and seeing as there was some interest in my half-baked ideas, I shall continue. I am a Bamon/Bonnie fan so I'll be focusing on them more, and don't worry! Bonnie has come to her senses in this chappy.

Please review and remember kids, gambling is good for you!... wait, no. What I meant was that I don't own the song and The Vampire Diaries…toooootally meant that…

* * *

Sitting on the sand, watching as the sun set on Folly Beach, I still wonder if I should have left Mystic Falls. With all the Demons and Werewolves and…Damon.

They never found out, Elena and Stefan and I thank god most days they never did. Other days, my darker days, I wish they had. I would have deserved their hatred, their revulsion. What I would give for the screaming and cursing, if only just to clear the grey mist of guilt left in my soul.

I remember waking up in Stefan's arms that day two months ago, and staring into his sleeping face and just wanting to cry. My ego crumbled staring into his face, that kind, gentle face. How could I do this to him? How could I willing hurt my friends like this? Guilt consumed me, and I suddenly knew I was wrong. That I couldn't continue like this. That I was becoming like…Katherine, being seen with Stefan in public and fucking Damon in secret.

It made me feel physically sick and in that moment I knew what I had to do, to protect my friends and what was left of me.

I left the boarding house and went straight to my dad's, and packed up all my stuff I could need. Clothes, laptop, anything important I would need.

The only frivolous Item I took was a photograph. It was one of all of us, even Damon, in our booth in Mystic Grille, well our adopted one. Caroline sitting on Matt's knee stared back at me from the glass, smiling so sweetly it made my stomach churn again. She'd be horrified at what I'd been doing. Ever since she died, my last true human friend, I hadn't been thinking straight. Everything had gone so abnormal in my life and there was no balance to fix it. But I was fixing that.

I drove to my Gram's house, my home. I took all the Books and equipment I'd need; I wasn't really planning on coming back. Lastly, I opened the door to my Grams study, strode over to her antique desk and pulled out the key to her beach house on Folly Island, South Carolina. Very few people knew how wealthy my Grams actually was, with her being a top lecturer and highly demanded consultant work in the 'supernatural field' and her love of being frugal. So, the likelihood of any of them even considering me in Folly was, bar my dad, low and I had already rang him and told him I was moving there for the summer, for some "time away from the drama" and that I didn't want to be contacted by my friends. He agreed to tell them nothing and offered to buy my plane ticket's but I declined and told him I needed the drive.

My dad is good like that, doesn't pry but is willing to back me up anyway. Sure, he's never around and he's always working but that's just how he is. He's got a good heart, but he's still broken from my mom's death, so much so that as I grew older and 'more like her' he's found it harder and harder to be around me. I didn't mind it in the past, I had my grams but in times like these, I wish he was stricter, more protective.

As I loaded the last of my stuff in my new car I looked at my watch. 5:40. In 20 minutes, Stefan's hunting alarm will go off and he'd realise I wasn't there. After taking one last look at my Grams house, I slipped into the driver's seat and drove off in my fixed up Volkswagen Type 2 that I'd inherited from my Grams.

I decided I'd leave my purple Chevrolet Aveo on the drive as sign to the gang that I didn't want to be found. And to throw them off, incase they did decide to search for me; I left the map route that Caroline, Elena and I had planed to do once after graduation to L.A. Caroline had family there so we'd planned to crash in their pool house and live it up 'Valley Girrrrl' style.

Thinking of Caroline made my heart sink but I kept driving and 8 and a half hour's later I was crossing the bridge connecting Folly to the main land. The nearer I got to the house, the calmer I felt. It was like nature was soothing me, the ocean was calling me.

When I finally got out of the car and looked up at the stilted house, I felt like time had stood still. The house was exactly how I last saw it, still its faint powder pink paint and white washed wood. I suddenly was grateful that my Grams always rented the beach hut out-of-season, so that the local artisans could let it for a small fee while also making it still lived in. Grams had always hated the idea of empty holiday homes. Because of my Gram's 'non-conformist' ways the beach house had always been held with a kind of reverence by the locals, so they always helped my Grams find new tenants that were 'suitable'. And a few protection spells and a reputation as a superb healer never hurt either.

As I got to the porch, my heart gave a lurch. In the left corner, a memorial had been set up. Shells, dead flowers, a few post-it condolence notes (Artists and their post-it notes, my mind chuckled) and a large pottery tile had been left. Moving closer to inspect it, I couldn't hold back my gasp. On the tile was an almost life-like portrait of my Grams, etched in blue. I couldn't get over how much it looked like her; it was like she was going to start talking to me. Below, in the same blue, was an inscription that I couldn't read but I recognized it as French. My mind sprung to Laurent Martin, my Grams favourite and close friend in Folly Beach. She'd befriended him when he opened his patisserie 10 years ago, and caused quite a stir walking along the beach with the then 27 year old Frenchman but she didn't care. When I had hit 15, the friendship had been extended to me and it was equally treasured. It must have been from him; he'd always loved pottery.

"R.I.P Sheila Bennet. Mai tous les éléments, spiritueux et anges vous gardent du mal. Votre amour pour toujours, L.M"

I felt the tears rise to my eyes but I held them down, stood up with the tile safely tucked under my arm and unlocked the door to my home for the next 2 months.

Now, sitting on the beach watching the sun go down, I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave.

But, with my final year looming and my College to pick, I knew I had to go home. As I stood and dusted myself off, I stared into the blue waters in front of me. I had decided my final week here was going to be as fun as possible, and no-one was going to ruin it.

"I agree, Little Witch."

...Well Shit.

* * *

Oh Noes! Who's Found her? (dramatic face palm)

Please Review :D


	3. The Start

HI! sorry i've been away sooo long! I've had sooo much work to do and so little time! but i have TWO chapters for you!

hope you like and please Review! Oh, and i don't own vampire diaries... sadly. There would be a heck of a lot more Bamon if i did...

* * *

"How?..."

It was all I could say. My mind was racing, how DID he… actually, I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. But there he was, in his regulation bad-ass black attire and his beautiful face, which I couldn't quite read. He was ether really pissed off at me or was genuinely happy to see me alive, but I had the feeling it was the former.

"Oh, so no 'Hi, I'm sorry for leaving without warning you, Damon' or 'Sorry I had everyone worried, Damon' or 'Sorry I led you on a wild goose chase for the last two months, causing two break-ups and having to put up with a whingeing Elena, Damon'! Just 'How?' Unbelievable, your so selfish sometimes Bonnie, till Elena had the brains to call your dad after L.A., we'd thought you'd been kidnapped! You broke my brother's heart for what? A suntan and some self reflection!"

Ah, I was right; he was a bit pissed off at me, and I kind of deserved that, but what he had just said about me being 'selfish' pissed me off. Big. Time.

"I'm selfish? I'M SELFISH? YOU'RE the one that had two girls, god knowing how many more, round your little finger for weeks! Talk about having your cake and eating it! So DON'T talk to ME about SELFISH! You've practically OWNED that title since 1864!"

"Oh do NOT start the moral high ground with me, BENNET! You've behaved just as well as I have these last couple of months, so don't start trying to pin all your mess on me!"

I couldn't answer him back on that, so I changed topic.

"Wait; TWO break-ups? I don't think you could EVER class anything we did as dating."

His look turned rather nettled at that, so I just walked past him and continued to my house. Well, Grams. But Grams left me in control of her estate… Either or, he followed me.

"NO, you ruined my relationship with Elena witch."

"NOW who's trying to blame other people? How am I to blame for YOUR break up? I wasn't even there!"

"That's the reason why! She thought I had done something to piss you off, then we argued, I let slip about us, she got upset, and then she ran off back to Stefan, who being equally heartbroken took her back. You were the catalyst, I blame you."

By this point, I'd had enough and started to run. I was annoyed, but also pleased. I was glad for Elena and Stefan. Sure, they'd hate me but at least, in the long run, they had each other.

But this meant Damon most likely came alone.

What I was pissed about was Damon telling them before me. I'd planned to tell them when I got back; Grovel. But knowing Damon, he'd probably used the least amount of tact possible, which would make them forgiving me very difficult.

He didn't seem to like me running away, as the next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me, arms crossed and looking even angrier than he did before. And damnit I was starting to get turned on! He looked so… rugged? I can't really explain it.

"Oy, where do you think your going? I'm talking to you!"

"No, you're yelling at me for something that is NOT. MY. FAULT! Therefore, I'm going home."

I tried to walk past him again, only this time he grabbed me by the shoulders and flung me into a nearby yard fence, pinning me there between his arms.

I can tell you now, it was no a brick wall, but being so close to Damon was hard. I had to get out of there. Fast…

But I just couldn't help but to indulge myself a little bit first.

"Daaaamon." I purred, leaning forward and nuzzling into his neck, kissing it lightly. Oh god, I missed his scent; Leather, Coffee, Whiskey and Burnt Brown Sugar.

"What."

His tone was less annoyed, but it could have been better. I giggled lightly and kissed his neck harder, nipping his skin with my teeth, causing him to moan. I then pushed him stumbling back, putting as much space away from him as I could, looked at his eyes and grinned. He smirked but I could see confusion in his eyes, wondering what I was going to say next.

"I can teleport." and with that, I teleported to my house, more thankful then ever that I'd put time into my craft this summer. I could practically hear his cursing from the house.

I woke up the next morning in a better mood than I thought I would be. Even though I knew Damon would be out there, I felt safe. He didn't know where I was staying, he couldn't get into my house, and he didn't know this place better than me… I hoped.

Charleston; probably, he looked more like a Charleston boy; I'd have to be careful there or avoid it, I thought sadly. I liked shopping in Charleston, but he probably knew the area by now. I could imagine it being quite a good hunting ground, with all its weddings, all those wedding parties he could crash with those pretty bridesmaids he could drain…I shivered. Maybe running towards the second biggest wedding destination (a.k.a vamperic wedding crasher buffets) after Vegas maybe wasn't one of the wisest ideas I'd ever had.

But I was I witch, a powerful one now. 'Let him try to mess with me' I thought, as I got ready for my morning run along the beach. 'I can kick his ass to the moon and back without a sweat.'

I don't think I realised fully back then just how determined a Damon Salvatore on a mission could be. I was so blind in fact, I didn't even realise he had one.


	4. Dirty minds

And another one! Review plzktnks!

and i only own Athena in this story.

* * *

After getting back from my morning run, I had a soothing shower and dressed for the day ahead. I chose a simple purple vest top, some cut-off white jean shorts and white gladiator sandals. I let my hair dry wavy then tied it in a low, messy ponytail. I didn't bother with a lot of make-up, just a stroke of waterproof mascara on my lashes and my favourite strawberry lip balm and I was set. I entered the open plan kitchen/lounge and froze.

"Thenie, what the…?"

My lodger and crazy friend Athena 'St' James was laying on the kitchen table, lit scented candles and other random ornaments scattered around her, a few bowls of food and an ornamental silver dagger at her feet, looking at the kitchen ceiling with her signature 'vague thinking face' on.

Athena had been my Grams favourite graduated student, who passed with the highest grades in her class. She was renting the house for the next two years, writing a book on the spirits and mystic powers of Charleston and Folly Beach, now a notorious spirit and "romantic" novelist.

She looked the part I thought humorously, with her clavicle length red curly hair, peppermint green eyes and sculpted, ghostly pale features. Not to mention the protection charmed talismans and gypsy sense of style, she looked more like a witch at times than I did!

Grams told me once that she had possessed her psychic abilities since she was 6 and that's why she was a little… Ok, a LOT 'eccentric' at well, ALL times, but she was fun to be around and really helped me over the last couple of months.

She was the older sister I wish I'd had; she knew when not to ask questions, enjoyed buying and drinking whiskey with you and could tell you pretty much anything about magic and spirit worlds, which came in handy when I needed to tap energy lines for my magic. However, she had a tendency to be very… Damon-like at times.

It wasn't overpowering like HIM, but it was there in her mocking, the innuendos, even the damn smirk at times but in a way, it made her even more comforting to be around.

How had I not noticed her earlier? Oh, I hadn't had my morning coffee yet…

"…Did you know, when Viking warriors died, they used to bury their bodies in boats with all their possessions; and kill animals, even servants, to take with them to serve them in the afterlife. Some of them even had their wives buried with them."

Oh, she was in one of THOSE moods.

"No I didn't; but what has that got to do with you lying on the table?"

"I'm thinking. I've realised iconoclastic is now my new favourite word, but I have no idea why, as superfluous was a good word too. The ghost of the courtesan in 'the old ivy hotel' is 'floating' as she's walking on the old flooring of the building, not the new lowered one and that I need to paint this ceiling magnolia white. Can I? I think it would look better magnolia white than cream…"

As usual, I felt my brain begging me to ask her if she'd finally cracked, but held my tongue.

"Oh, ok… can you move off the table for a sec, so I can have the map that was on it? I need to tap into the power line at a better source; give my powers a bit of charge."

I decided against telling her about my run in with Damon because, well, I hadn't told her about him. Well, not REALLY; I had tried. I mentioned leaving mystic because of a boy, but she told me to say no more and proceeded to ask me a line of dirty questions about my sex life. I decided very quickly never to bring up my relationships with her again. Ever.

"Moved it, it's on the side next to the Grimore's and Cook books, but I'd wait for a new moon before you tap the power lines again, their too drained right now. Probably 'cause of that Covenant in Massachusetts. Silly little men, they'll look the same age as Laurent if they keep this up; and I'll be forced to seduce them all. That Tyler boy's still 'young' hot though, and Caleb isn't bad either. I won't be in tonight by the way, got to go to Charleston library to look at some info I'll find. I think I'm supposed to find out about the slave children tonight; they seem to want their story told most, poor little things." She rambled.

I nodded vaguely, grabbing a mug and pouring the ready made coffee in it, but not before adding a few teaspoons of brown sugar. Maybe Athena had drank too many cups of coffee this morning? It was highly probable and wouldn't be the first time, I mused as I sat down in my favourite leather lazy-boy that looked out at the beach and the kitchen table.

"Ok; I'm thinking I might pop out after my coffee to see Laurent." Taking a sip of my coffee and enjoying the scent, it smelt different today.

"Cool. Sex him up for me, that frenchy sea-dog; that man seems to be sexier in his 30's. It should be illegal for him to serve behind that counter you know; I always end up buying pastries just to justify drooling over him, it's making me fat."

She scowled before grinning dirtily.

"Oh, talking of sexy, there's a dirty-minded crow in the tree in the back yard; I think it's stalking you. Have you made a love potion and not gotten rid of it properly? I don't want to have to ward off lusty local wildlife; however it would make for an interesting topic of conversation with the neighbours…" She trailed off, still looking at the ceiling.

I couldn't help but spit out the coffee I had been drinking, luckily it went back in the cup. She spoke it like she was discussing the weather! Damon must have followed me whilst I was running. Crap, I'd forgotten about his damn crow!

"Don't worry; I've put vervain in the coffee and I've got some in one of the talismans Sheila made me, I'll be safe from your vamperic lover. Wished you'd mentioned what he was though, I've missed out on months of teasing. Is he good at sucking?" she said, sitting up cross legged.

"THENIE!" I shot, going a bright crimson.

"What am I talking about, he's a vampire. I bet he's AMAZING at SUCKING."

She drawled, pulling a sultry face and emphasizing words slowly, winking whilst shooting me a huge, shit eating grin. Damn her Damon-like personality!

I stormed out the room, embarrassed, down the steps and out through the front door, her cackle echoing through the house. I knew she'd never let me live this down! I grabbed my bike from the front yard and started peddling towards town. There was only one person I wanted, no, NEEDED to speak to get my mind of things.

The bell rang as I entered the shop and I smiled when I heard Laurent's heavy foot-falls in the back room. Seconds later, he was leaning against the counter, his curly, sandy hair and golden brown eyes stunning me for a second. Athena was right; it WAS becoming illegal for him to be serving confectionary of any sort. His white work shirt was doing nothing to distract from his perfectly toned body, in fact it was enhancing it and those tight blue jeans made me want to jump behind that counter and...

I mentally slapped myself out of that thought pattern. OMG! Bad Bonnie! This man baby-sat you and has treated you like a daughter, no imagining him naked!

I blamed Athena for this; dirty minded woman, she's affecting my brain and she's not even here!

"Good morning my dear simplicité, que voudriez-vous commander?"

I smiled. When I was 8, Laurent had taken a liking to the word 'simplicité' and used it daily; always telling my Grams that he craved it. That summer I would randomly say it, as I had no idea of its context, so he started calling me his 'dear simplicité'. Finally, at the age of 10, he decided he'd teach me French properly, so refused to let me order things in his patisserie unless I ordered them in French. I believe to this day my grades in French wouldn't be half as good if I didn't have his help/forcefulness.

He used to say that 'French is the language of the soul', that anyone with 'passion' could learn it, and then would look at my Grams loyally. My Grams would tisk at this, ruffle his hair and shoot back 'Vous Français ; toujours flirt, ne fonctionnant jamais' and shoo him back to his customers, chuckling under her breath.

When I asked her what she meant one day, she just smiled and said 'It means "You Frenchmen; always flirting, never working."

"Bonjour Laurent, I've not come to order anything, just came for a chat."

"You always come in for a chat these days; when was the last time you bought any of my pastries, hmm? Buy a pain au raisin; their delicious." he drawled, allowing his French accent to come through at the end, making me giggle.

"Laurent, I'm a Bennet; I cannot be seduced into buying your wares." Unless you took your top off. I'd buy the whole damn store… WHAT! No I wouldn't! Bad Brain, I thought, praying for a distraction from my thoughts. Any distraction than perving on my once un-official grandfather.

"Bonjour Sir, Bonnie mi amore"

I froze. Maybe I shouldn't have prayed. I decided quickly that I could handle perverted thoughts of Laurent better than perverted thoughts about Damon. At least I had a stronger resistance to Laurent.

"What are you doing here, Damon."

"Awh, mon petit dejuner! I'm here to get some croissants and your undying love. If not that then at least a kiss."

He smiled charmingly at me and then aimed the cocky smile at Laurent, extending his hand as if to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Damon; Mystic fall's most expensive charity date and Bonnie's secret lover. She refuses to tell people about me for some reason, are you that ashamed of me Bon-Bon?"

Laurent smiled and went to shake his hand.

"Another person enchanted by a Bennett? You kept this one quiet simplicité."

"Simplicité? Bennett's are far from that."

"I agree; they are addictive though."

"Oh, you have…"

"GRAMS HATED HIM!" I blurted, desperately trying to destroy any chance of the blossoming bromance between Damon and Laurent.

It worked; Laurent's face immediately darkened and pulled his hand away abruptly, sniffing the air carefully.

"Get the hell out of my shop and stay away from Bonnie." He growled, jaw clenched and looking scarier than I'd ever seen before. He looked almost…

My heart stopped beating as it finally dawned on me. Why Grams had never gotten together with him, his unflinching loyalty, why Athena called him dog-themed nick names.

He looked almost wolf-like.

No, he WAS wolf-like.

…

Oh God; is ANYONE I know normal!

* * *

DunDunDUUUUUUUUUN! Yup, review mmkay?


	5. Unknown Details

Ok! Tell me what you think! It's not my best, but it's kinda filler for what's to come. Oh, i don't own Vampire Diaries and i hope never to own Twilight.

However, if their ever selling Tanz Der Vampired; i'll buy! ;)

* * *

Ok, I was a coward and ran out after this. Why people ask? Why not pelt with Laurent with questions? Why not let Laurent beat up Damon? Why not just teleport into the Bermuda and have done with all this drama?

Well, finding out the man who has always been there for you turns into a vicious beast once every full moon is hard to hear. Especially as it for some reason it added to his already overwhelming sex appeal and was once your Gram's non official lover.

Damon tried to follow me but I teleported again, refusing to talk to him. I couldn't deal with him right now or anything he had to say.

I didn't know quite where I was until I saw a familiar doggie looking sign. Trust me to teleport myself to 'The Lost Dog'. It was my favourite place to eat in the whole of Folly Beach, hidden down a dusty side road and probably the best place to eat, bar Laurent's Patisserie of course.

One 'Very Berrie spinach salad', a soda and a frantic call later, Athena showed up at my table, looking sympathetic and quite grown up for someone as energetic and barmy as herself.

"Hunny, it's not that bad." Athena said, trying to console me "At least you finally know. And you should know he would NEVER have hurt you. He see's you like his own, you know that."

"I know. It's just. It's a shock that's all. Especially as…"

"You're attracted to him?"

I looked at her, and felt the blood running to my face. She chuckled softly as her Tomato, mozzarella & basil pesto bagel was brought to her.

"How did you…?"

"It's in our blood hun. Supernatural things are attracted to supernatural things. Think about it; even when you hate their guts, whether vampire or werewolf or even warlock, male or female, have you ever not felt a small amount of attraction to them?"

I thought about my relationship with Stefan, my odd crush on Tyler in third grade, and surprisingly, my strange dreams about Katherine when she was alive and… yes. Athena was right. I couldn't think of a time when, forever short period time, I hadn't felt some small amount of… lust for them. But that brought a whole new heap of confusion to me.

"So are you saying…Grams and Laurent were not…."

"No" she said sharply. "I'm not saying what they had wasn't real. And trust me, what you and your vampire have seems real but… the supernatural thing helps. Do you understand?"

I shook my head and she sighed.

"It's like… electrified magnets" she started "there's enough pull there naturally, as their magnets, but nothings going to happen unless theirs that strength of the current, savvy?"

I just stared at her, awed. She wasn't talking like she usually did. She seemed younger, more childlike in a way, reciting what someone had told her.

"It doesn't even have to be a romantic Lust" she continued, sweeping one hand across the table subconsciously " It could be a Lust for power, Lust for revenge, a Lust for understanding, whatever it is, it draws us together."

I tried to take in what she just said.

"So, what you're saying is… I shouldn't be so shocked?"

"I'm not saying that… I think. What I'm trying to say is… he's no different than he was yesterday or ever that you've known him, you've just learnt a new fact about him that's all. The werewolf doesn't make him HIM, HE makes his personality."

"Oh." I couldn't talk about it anymore, or my brain would break. There was silence after that, till we paid the bill and started walking home; past Laurent's to grab my bike.

"Do you want to come with me to Charleston tonight?" Athena suddenly blurted as we neared our street. "I mean, I'll have to work a bit first, but then we could go round the local jazz bars and you can meet my friends."

"Are you sure? Can I even get in?" I asked but was excited none the less. Athena, lovely as she was, never invited me out when she went to Charleston; claiming that the places she went weren't 'my scene'.

"Hunny, they KNOW me. They'll let you in. Trust me" she winked. "Besides, I think you need to have some time to loosen up. And the places I go are very good at that."

"Uh, ok." I said, turning the corner to our street.

"YAY! It'll be… OMG DAMON!" she screeched, suddenly covering her eyes with her arms "PUT IT AWAY PUT IT AWAY! YOU LOOK LIKE A TWILIGHT BOY!".

I looked over to where Athena's eyesight had once been and gawped. There Damon stood, completely shirtless, in black surfer shorts. He was sitting there glistening wet, on my porch steps, like one of those models you see in those perfume adverts. I couldn't quite look away from a droplet of water that ran down his chest, down his six pack and sneaking silently under his shorts… I shook my head clear of that place, now was NOT the time.

But, I have to admit. It would have been hot if his face hadn't contorted to pure horror and shock.

"Thenie… is that you..." Then he looked very much like my dad did when I'd done something he didn't approve of "What the hell have you done to your hair young lady?"

"you know each other?" I asked, feeling very stupid after, having stating the obvious.

"He practically raised me after… Ewh! Ewh! Ewh! You've SLEPT with him! DAMON STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! YOU'RE BROADCASTING!" Athena collapsed to her knees, hands over her ears and eyes screwed shut.

"You know, for a romance novelist you're a bit of a prude…" I murmured.

"Oh I'm sorry little bird!" Damon cried softly, and I couldn't help but feel… shocked at how brotherly and attentive he sounded. By this point he'd thrown on a shirt and was next to her, hugging and patting her back. "Don't worry my little bird… I'll try and control my mind. You took me by surprise that's all."

"Promise?" Athena sniffed.

"Promise." He smiled kindly at her. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy then and I swear he noticed because he grinned wickedly over Athena's shoulder at me.

"M'kay… But Bon, THIS is who you ran off from? Why would you run from Damon, he's awesome." Damon beamed, I scowled.

"Coz he's a prick."

"True," she nodded "But an awesome prick" and grinned, hugging Damon like a teddy bear.

"I don't know how to take that." Damon mock grumbled.

"It's a compliment from me" Thenie beamed cheekily "But I think it's an insult from Bonnie" she mock whispered conspiratorially to Damon, both grinning like the loons they are.

I moaned. No wonder they were so damn alike at times.

"Thenie, could you go into the house please? Damon and I need to talk."

"Oh no… this is going to be like how you and my mom used to 'talk' isn't it?" she said, pouting at Damon.

"I think so too Thenie. But, I don't think Bonnie's gonna be sent to the asylums just yet."

"Ouch; Way to bring up THAT little flesh wound." Thenie grumbled, pulling herself off Damon's knee.

"Sorry Then's, I wasn't thinking…"

"It's ok. OH! If she does, can I live with you again? That was fun!" She smiled sadly, trying to make a joke.

"I think you're a little old now, and we know where your dad is."

"Meh, your dad enough for me." She shrugged, hugging him one last time before walking to the door. Before closing the door completely, she suddenly blurted something.

"See you later alligator?"

"In a while crocodile." He replied, smirking. To which she grinned and closed the door, leaving me alone. With him.

* * *

Ok! Review time! And here's a snippet of the next chapter…

"So; you're living with my little Thenie? Is she eating properly? And why the hell has she dyed her hair? She was always such a beautiful blonde…"

"Damon!"

"Don't worry, I love your hair more Bon-Bon. It looks fine today. But, I have to say it looks even better in bed and I happen to have one of those in my hotel room..."


	6. Parenting Damon style

IMMA SORRY IMMA SORRY IMMA SORRY!

My life got real hectic and I didn't get round to finishing my chapter. I have a plan for the rest of the story (pretty much) and did I say I was sorry? I think I did…

Right, you know the rules, I own nothing but my Athena and Laurent.

There, got that out of the way.

* * *

After the door closed, there was silence. Both of us looked unsure of what to say. What do I say? I wasn't even sure I wanted to yell at him. But what I really wanted to know I wasn't sure I should ask about. Us or his obvious attachment to my friend.

I gathered Athena knew Damon from her past, but what I didn't get was how… un sexual it was. Damon eyed up everyone, it was his nature, but at no point did he do that with Thenie. And more shocking Thenie, Perv extraordinaire, was grossed out by seeing Damon with his shirt off. It was almost like she was his… no. Vampires couldn't procreate… could they? I mean, Elena told me that Damon said they couldn't but I couldn't think of another explanation. Also, Athena told me her dad lived in New York… my brain hurt trying to figure this out.

Damon started talking first.

"So, you're living with my little Thenie? Is she eating properly? Because I'm telling you, she'll try and add ketchup to anything. And why the hell has she dyed AND cut her hair? She always had such long, beautiful blonde hair…"

"Damon,.."

"Don't worry, I love your hair more Bon-Bon. It looks fine today but, I have to say it looks even better down, tousled and in my bed..."

"How in the world do you know Thenie?"

Damon looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I raised after her."

I'd gathered that beforehand, but it just didn't seem natural.

"You? Look after a CHILD? No wonder she's the way she is…"

Damon looked a cross between amused and offended.

"Hey! It was only for 4 years and that's coz we were looking for her father; it's her psychotic mother that mucked her up. Well, her psychotic mother's psychic genetics but bar that she's perfectly normal, the men in white coats told me so. I think she even has that certificate somewhere…"

"Thenie's not crazy." I muttered reproachfully. "She's just… eccentric…"

"I never said she was crazy, it's her mother that's the crazy psycho."

All of a sudden, I heard one of the house windows slam open and I would have looked; but I didn't dare take my eyes of Damon.

"STOP CALLING MY MOTHER A CRAZY PSYCHO!" I heard Athena yell.

"Stop hanging out that window right now missy or I'll smack you round the head! Do you know how dangerous that is!" yelled a rather parenty sounding Damon, pointing his finger in the rough direction of the living room window. "And stop listening in to peoples conversations, it's rude, I raised you better than that."

"WHAT? Fuck off Damie you used to encourage me!"

I still had my back to the house, but whatever Athena did then caused Damon's face to almost combust and me to almost burst into laughter.

"DON'T YOU PULL THOSE HAND GESTURES AT ME YOUNG LADY! Don't MAKE me come up there; you're not too old for a smacked bottom young lady!"

"Like to see you try, OLD MAN! You're not INVITED IN!" she spoke with such a wicked, teasing tone I wasn't surprised when I heard the window slam shut; She always has enjoyed getting the last word.

"I should have never left her with her father; obviously she's lost all sense of discipline." Damon grumbled, still glaring at the window.

"No, she just turned into a female you."

"Can I go in?"

"What?"

"Can I, go into, your house. Not very hard to understand witch."

"NO!"

"What, you're just going to let her..."

"Yes Damon, because there is no way I'm letting you in my home."

"But she was ruuuude, to me! It's not faaaair! Fine, tell her to come outside!"

"What, so you can kill her?"

Damon looked horrified, recoiling from me till we were a metre apart. He looked at me like I'd threatened to smash his car into itty bitty pieces. Again.

"Bonnie, I would never do that. She's my baby girl, never think that ever again."

"And the smacking of her butt?"

Damon grinned.

"She knows I wouldn't do that now, it's far too kinky at her age. You however" he said walking close to me again "I'm more than willing to smack yours, you naughty girl."

I shivered as he moved his mouth right next to my ear; I could feel his breath down my neck. I was frozen to the spot as I felt his hands grip my waist.

"Fucking my brother then cheating on him with me, any time you could. Oh I think you've been a VERY bad girl Bennet. I think I'm going to have to…"

The front door opening made me come to my sense; that was far too close for comfort. Damon however looked highly annoyed. Turning around, I knew exactly why.

There Athena stood on the porch in black high heels, tight black skinny jean shorts that looked sprayed on, a low cut black and red top and her trademark jewellery that merely made it more of a reason to stare down her top. I knew Damon would not let her out dressed like that, he was too protective of her but I held my tongue as she waltzed towards me, her work leather messenger bag bouncing lightly against her movements.

"Damon stop hitting on Bonnie and Bonnie we're going out…" she looked me up and down then, her face crinkling "…after you change. I'm SOOOO not going out with you dressed like that. We are going to jazz clubs, not surfer conventions. Now go get yourself looking sexy; I need a word with my foster daddy."

"To hell you are! You think I'm gonna let you go out dressed like THAT! Go put some clothes on! Oh god, why didn't I leave you at a nunnery? You obviously have no self decency left."

"But but DAMIE! I have a cardi, see?" Athena exclaimed, pointing at the thick knit cardigan that was tied to her waist.

"Get upstairs; you'll catch a cold in that outfit." For a moment nothing was said. Athena was looking like a stubborn five year old right now and it was highly amusing as she looked older than Damon.

"NOW!" He said strictly "or you're not going out at all!"

"FINE!" came her reply and I found myself being dragged into the house by an annoyed Athena.

"So," I drawled as I was dragged towards the stairs "are we no longer going out?"

"no, we're going to get changed." she stated firmly, but not before grumbling moodily about something to do with vervain and naked photos of me.

* * *

I love my Athena, but do you? Review review review!


	7. This isn't a chapter, sorry 'bout that

Hey you lot who read my only story, I'm not dead I swear!

I'm not gonna bore you with my life drama, coz who wants to know? Let's just say I wasn't well or feeling my usual chipper myself.

I hope to post more at a later date. My inspiration has died a little for writing this story but I'm working on it chaps; and a new story too.

I published it before, but took it down within an hour because… well, it just wasn't good enough. But, following adjustments I hope it will be well received.

So stay tuned you lovely lot!

Oh, and as a treat, some wise words from the mind of Athena St James.

…

"I vote you cut off his hands" Athena continued "He told me once that a limb takes two hours to seal back on if you cut them off, Imagine how long and how painful it would be for him?" She mused "Plus it would teach him not to boss you around and manipulate you ever again; it's a win-win situation."

…

xoxoxoxo


End file.
